mylittleponyocfandomcom-20200222-history
Apple Melody
Apple Melody is a female Unicorn pony. She lives and works in Ponyville as a radio DJ; and is often visited by her cousins Dreamer and Soarin. She is very close to the Apples, so much so that she is considered one, and is reffered to by Applejack as her 'adoptive sister'. Appearence Melody is an average sized Unicorn pony. Her coat is the same emerald green colour as her mother's was, and she inherited her blonde mane and blue eyes from her father. For pretty much her whole life, Melody has had a very short tail, about the same length as that of your average stallion. She is almost never seen without her blue necker, which she inherited from her father, and is always wearing two silver earrings in her right ear. They are tokens to remind her of her parents; one hadving her mother's cutie mark, the other engraved with her father's. Upon some occasions, she may also be seen wearing a Stetson hat of the same colour as her necker. Biography Early Life : When Melody was born, her mother, Viola, was very close to the Apple Family of Ponyville. However, Viola fell ill soon after Melody's birth and could not travel. Melody first met the Apples when she was three, by accompanying her father to Ponyville to deliver the news of her mother's death. Melody did not meet Applejack or Big MacIntosh until a few months after this, and the three of them became very close friends, often reffering to eachother as adoptive siblings. : Melody's aunt (her father's sister) and Applejack's mother were the closest thing Melody had to a mother in her life. Sadly, Angel (her aunt) died when Melody was seven, leaving her father very distraught and depressed. Applejack's parents visited Canterlot a few months after Angel's death, to try and cheer North Star up with the news of their newest child, Apple Bloom. When they failed to be able to talk to him, they returned home on the train. The train, sadly, crashed and killed them both. Earning Her Cutie Mark : In the months leading up to her father's death, Melody began to discover music. North Star had forbidden Melody from listening to or playing music, as it reminded him too much of his deceased wife and sister (both of whom loved music). Melody began to spend nights out in the town, finding her home life too depressing and pressured. One night, she stumbled into an old warehouse, one that she had believed to be empty. : She was wrong, it was in fact a nightclub. The lights and colours fascinated Melody, and, wanting to get a better look, she climbed up onto a table. The ponies here were all about fifteen to eighteen, whereas Melody was only ten. Little did Melody know, she had climbed onto the currently unattended DJ table, accidentially pressing a few buttons as she did so. Finding that these buttons changed the music, she began to experiment, and found she had a natural talent for it, as well as enjoying it immensely. : The ponies in the nightclub eventually realised that a little foal was doing their music, however, they congratulated her and asked he to continue, loving it so much. When Melody returned home that night, she caught sight of her new cutie mark in her bedroom mirror. As if knowing her father would not approve of the nature of her mark, it was not so much a cutie mark depicting her actual talent, but a more abstract mark that represented her name; an apple with a music note. Skills Music Melody can play several instruments, but her cutie mark (ergo her special talent) is for DJ-ing. Viola taught Melody the violin when she was young, and though she does not like classical music, Melody enjoys playing the violin. Melody also sings. Literature Melody loves reading and writing. She loves to make comics and writes fanfiction (particularly Harry Trotter). Though not as much of a bookworm as Twilight Sparkle or Rainbow Dash, she loves the Daring Doo books. She loves to read and write outside, and can sometimes be found in the orchard at Sweet Apple Acres. Bilingualism Viola Melody lived in Canterlot for a great deal of her life, however, she was born in Prance. As such, she was very close with a young Fleur Dis Lee, and taught Melody French too. Melody is not quite fluent, but is very nearly. Dream Walking When Dreamer was being trained in Dream Walking, Melody often accompanied her to watch. As a result, she picked up some tips. She has nowhere near the level of skill displayed by her cousin or Luna, and can only Dream Walk at close proximity to the subject, unlike the aforementioned two, who can do so over great distances. Applebucking Since she is an Apple, Melody helps out with Applebucking from time to time. She is not as strong as Applejack - who can remove every apple from a tree in one buck - but is not far off, as Melody can remove most apples in a single buck. She helps out when her help is needed, but is a bit heavy-hoofed, and upon occasion is worth more trouble than help. Relationships Family 'Parents' Melody's parents were a Unicorn mare called Viola Melody and a Pegasus stallion North Star Gazer. Viola was born into a very rich family, and as such was well known in the Canterlot Elite. Viola left home and went to Ponyville when she was young (not unlike Applejack's voyage to Manehattan) where she met the Apple Family and became quite close with them. North Star lived in Cloudsdale with his sister Angel. After meeting and getting married they had Melody. Viola passed away just after Melody's third birthday, and North Star died a few years later, after his sister died, when Melody was eight. 'Extended Family' Viola was an only child, but North Star had a sister, Angel, who married a member of the Wonderbolts, Dusk Cloud. Angel and Dusk had two Pegasus children; the eldest, Soarin (who followed in his father's hoofsteps and became a Wonderbolt), and Dreamer, who displayed a talent for Dream Walking (she is the only non-Unicorn known to be able to do so) and became Princess Luna's personal student. Angel died when Melody and Soarin were seven, and Dreamer was six. There is a 9 month difference between Soarin and melody (Soarin being the older) and another nine-month difference between Melody and Dreamer. 'Adoptive Family' On her first visit to Ponyville, Viola became very close to the Apple Family. As such, when Melody was born, she and her husband agreed to name their child for their three familes; Apple (for the Apple Family) Melody (Viola's maiden name) Gazer (North Star's family name, ergo Melody's given surname) VIola was given a blue Stetson hat by the Apples, that was identical (apart from colour) to the one that Applejack would inherit from her parents. When she died, Viola gave Melody the blue Stetson. One of the reasons Melody chose to move to Ponyville after her father died, was because she knew the Apples lived there. Melody is closest to Applejack, being of the same age and mindset, however gets on very well with Big MacIntosh and Apple Bloom (whom she allows to help in her studio from time to time). She is familiar with the whole Apple Family, but is only close to a few of them. Namely Babs Seed (who accompanied Apple Bloom to Melody's studio a few times) and Braeburn, whom she and the other WonderNotes get along with very well. Friends 'WonderNotes' The WonderNotes are the band that Melody plays in. They do not record their own songs, merely play songs written by other, famous bands. Though each member has a musical cutie mark, the band is only a hobby for each of the members, of which there are four (possibly five, depending on your outlook). Melody is the lead singer, as well as the (as she puts it) odd-jobber; playing rythm guitar, piano, keyboard or violin when required. Rainbow Blitz : Rainbow Blitz is Rainbow Dash's twin brother (he is the eldest of the two by about twenty minutes). Though not technically in the band, he is very close to all of the members, and often aids them in mixing and/or recording (for example, playing rhythm guitar when Melody is otherwise occupied, controlling the volume settings in the recording booth, providing male vocals ect). Melody met him when she attended the Cutie Mark Extenstion Course in Ponyville, and was forced to work with him on a project. Thought she did not originally like him, the two are now quite close. Frets : Pick Frets is a blue, male Earth pony who plays lead guitar in the band. He is also the male singer for smaller vocal pieces. Larger pieces, (for example, duets) are sung by Blitz. He has known Melody since she moved to Ponyville, and out of the WonderNotes, Melody is closest to him, as she has known him the longest. His cutie mark is for playing guitar, and his job is teaching the instruments to other, younger ponies. Bassline : Bassline Clef is a male Earth pony who plays bass in the band. He is the oldest in the band, and is similar to a big brother figure to Melody, most likely due to the fact that he is a big brother himself (to Hi-Hat). He is very friendly, but stern. He confides in Melody the most out of the WonderNotes, aside from his brother, as she can often supply a feminine input. Melody is the only non-family member who knows he is gay. Bassline owns a shop wherein he sells various bass instruments, ranging from double-bass to bass guitars. Hi-Hat : Tom Hi-Hat Clef is a male Pegasus, and the younger brother of Bassline Clef. He is the youngest in the band and plays drums. He is very timid, and had a crush on Fluttershy, but more recently has developed feelings for Melody's cousin, Dreamer Cloud (Melody, Bassline and Frets know this, but Blitz does not) He met Melody the same day as Frets, as the two were already close friends before meeting her. As a result, Hi-Hat introduced his brother to Melody. HIs job is the standard occupation for a Pegasus: Weather-Patrol, however his cutie mark is for drumming. 'Canterlot Elite' Fleur Dis Lee : Since Viola was well known in the Canterlot Elite, it was only natural that Melody was too, since she was Viola's daughter. Melody gets on well with Fancy Pants and Fleur Dis Lee, often meeting them at Wonderbolt derbys (since her cousin Soarin can get her free tickets pretty much any time). Fleur enjoys her company, as Melody is one of the few ponies with whom she can speak French (though she has to speak a bit slower than a normal Frenchmare would in order for Melody to understand her completely) Prince Blueblood : Since Melody often accompanied Dreamer to her lessons, she was in Canterlot Castle quite often, as a result she occasionally ran into the un-princely prince. Dreamer does not get on with Prince Blueblood at all. He is incredibly snobbish and rude to her, since she is not royalty. As a result, Melody harbours a special hatrd for him, and more than once has succeeded in taking him down a peg or two, when he dares to be cruel to her cousin. Blueblood is also very rude to Melody herself, belittling her constantly, and calling her a freeloader (as most of her 'connections' are her family). Princess Luna : Once again, due to her cousin's occupation, Melody knows Princess Luna. She does not speak with the Princess often, and is very quiet and reserved around her. W onderbolts : Melody is good friends with several Wonderbolts, as she tries to see as many of Soarin's competitions as she can. As Soarin often invites her and his sister back into the VIP section, she hs met many of them several times. She is closest with Soarin, obviously, but enjoys talking to the others. However, she has been slightly cool with Fleetfoot following the events of Rainbow Falls, in which she tried to replace him. Category:Ponies